


The Arcana One Shots

by HONEYBUTTERCHIPS2002



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HONEYBUTTERCHIPS2002/pseuds/HONEYBUTTERCHIPS2002
Summary: One shots of my favourite visual novel





	The Arcana One Shots

1.

MC woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and reluctantly threw off the blankets. She yawned and hurried to the door. The knocking rang through the shop like a bell.

 

It was in the middle of the night. MC could see the stars studded in the carpet of the night sky. Moonlight illuminated the dark shop, helping MC navigate her way through the darkness. Swirling patterns on the wall gave off a faint blue glow. Those protection spells were added by Asra before he left.

 

MC opened the door. Dr. Julian Devorak stood on the doorstep, leaning heavily against the door frame. His eyes burned with fear and desperation. Alarmed, MC noticed a large crimson stain on his torso that seemed to be growing. His face was deathly pale and the bags under his eyes were darker than ever.

 

Without another word, she helped him into the house and grabbed a chair for him. She shut the door and placed her hand on the knob, whispering a magic spell under her breath. A pattern on the door flared with instantly. A locking spell, she thought, now, no one would be able to get in.

 

When she got back to Julian, his torso was already soaked with blood. She hastily unbuttoned his coat and slid his shirt up to inspect the wound. MC grimaced at the sight of the cut. It was long, but luckily wasn’t very deep. Black blood oozed from the purplish-black wound. Julian hissed as she pressed a cloth to the wound to stop the bleeding. “Hold it there,” she said to him. Julian nodded, his face was wet with perspiration and he bit his lip in pain.

 

MC disappeared into a room and came back with a basket of clean bandages and glass vials. She put a vial filled with purple liquid in Julian’s hand.

 

“ Drink it.”

 

Julian gulped down the purple liquid and made a face. After removing the cloth, MC laid her hand gently over the wound and muttered something indistinguishable. Slowly, the cut started healing. The purplish-black swelling disappeared and the cut looked cleaner. MC wiped the cut with a wet cloth to remove the remaining blood.

“Clench your tongue,” she warned, “ this is going to hurt.”

 

Obediently, Julian obeyed.

 

MC produced a needle and thread from the basket and began to sew the cut together as gently as she could. Julian grunted in pain and heaved a sigh of relief when she was finally done. After that, she proceeded to bandage the wound.

 

“ How do you feel?” she asked without looking up.

 

“Much better, but it hurts like hell,” he admitted.

 

Before she could reply, the loud clanging of metal and sounds of footsteps arose in the streets nearby. “Search for him,” a voice thundered, “Don’t let him get away!”

 

“Yes sir!” shouted the guards as they raced down the streets, trying to track down the murderer.

 

MC continued to bandage the wound, her face pale in fear. He noticed that her hands were trembling. “Done.” She gently patted the wound. He took her hand and pressed it to the side of his face, the warmth of his hand enveloping hers.

 

“Don’t be afraid,” said Julian softly, “They won’t catch me.”

 

MC sniffed. Julian’s eyes widened in alarm as teardrops slide down her face. “They could’ve caught you,” sobbed MC, “ If they did, you would be hanging on the gallows tomorrow morning.”

 

Julian eased her onto his lap and wiped away her tears. A wave of tenderness overcame him. He gently wrapped his arms aroung her petite figure and held her as she cried, feeling her hammer his back with her tiny fists.

 

“ Stupid, why won’t you hide your face?” she cried. “Do you want to be caught? What about Portia? What about me?”

 

He held her until she had finished crying her heart out. She was no longer crying, but her voice had a slight tremble to it.

 

“If you ever get caught, what would I do? I don’t want to lose you,” MC spoke quietly.

 

“They won’t ever catch me,” assured Julian, he gave her a pat on the back. “I’ll be more careful from now on.”

 

MC drew back and caressed his hair. “I hope so,” she said earnestly, her eyes looking into his grey orbs. His heart fluttered as he beheld her. Even with her puffy red eyes and tousled hair, she was still the most divine creature on earth. MC squirmed under his intense gaze and stood up. Reluctantly, he let her go.

 

“Its late, let’s go to bed.” said MC. “Can you stand? ” She looked at him , her eyes filled with concern.

 

He grunted and pushed himself out of the chair. His wound stung, but it wasn’t unbearable. MC led him to Asra’s room. A pile of clean clothes sat on the bed. Before she could stop him, his bloodstained shirt was already discarded on the floor, along went his belt and pants.

 

MC squeaked and turned around, her face flaming. She covered her eyes with her hands and tried to erase the image from her mind. “Can you not do that?” demanded MC, “ its indecent!”

 

Julian smirked at MC’s reaction. She’s adorable, he thought.

“What?” he drawled. “ Changing clothes are indecent?” Chuckling, he threw on the new clothes as MC spluttered in frustration. Sighing, he eased himself onto the bed. “I’m done, you can look now.”

 

MC turned around. MC adjusted and fluffed his pillows so that he was more comfortable. Satisfied, she stepped back.

 

“ Do you still need anything?” asked MC, her face still a brilliant shade a red. “If not, I’ll be going---------eek!” Julian grabbed her wrist and pulled her into bed and moved closer to her.

 

“ I believe your presence would be very comforting,” he whispered in her ear, enjoying her squirm of discomfort. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and draped his arm lightly over her.

 

“Sleep,” he said softly and closed his eyes. Moments later, he was fast asleep. MC smiled and gave him a light peck on his lips before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
